


Stuck Under the Desk

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup finds himself hiding under Viggo's desk... while he's using it... during an agonizingly long meeting. Will he stoop to low levels to end the meeting and get out from under it?
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Stuck Under the Desk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MandolinDoodler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandolinDoodler/gifts).



> MandolinDoodler wrote the first part of this and I wrote the second! The art is also by them. It was a very fun collaboration!

The gods must _actually_ hate him.

How else would Hiccup end up hiding under Viggo Grimborn’s desk _while he’s using it?_ All he wanted from today was to get in, steal some information, and get out. Instead, he snuck into Viggo’s office, heard voices outside, panicked, and hid in the only available spot. A small group entered the room just as he settled into place and, to Hiccup’s horror, they settled into their own seats in the room and Viggo sat at his desk chair. The chief took one look at Hiccup’s “oh shit” face, smirked, and scooted his chair right up to the desk.

Now the teen is crammed between Viggo’s legs desperately trying to not make contact every time the man adjusts his position or purposely inches his legs closer. And it’s been at least half an hour of this already. To make it worse, Viggo is forcing the meeting longer by asking questions Hiccup is sure he already knows the answers to and bringing up topics that even his guests are surprised he wants to talk about. Meanwhile, Hiccup tries to think of a way to escape or get Viggo to end the meeting already. Unfortunately, none of his plans sound promising - basically everything he can think of will just cause a bigger scene or end in a more official capture.

It’s nearing 45 minutes when Viggo decides Hiccup has too much space and brings one leg closer to the dragon rider. Still trying to avoid contact he leans away only to run into Viggo’s other leg. It takes all his will power to not let out a frustrated growl that will tip off the others in the room of his presence.

After an hour stuck under the desk with no indication that the meeting will be ending soon, Hiccup’s thoughts take a turn. It occurs to him that maybe he has to approach this from a different way, one more like his opponent. On the ungodly chance that their positions were reversed and Viggo was the one under the desk, the hunter wouldn’t hesitate to harass Hiccup in any way possible. _Any_ way possible.

Hiccup eyes Viggo’s thighs and asks himself the question: has he reached that point yet? Is he mentally ready to dip down to Viggo’s level just to get out from under a desk?

“And what of the Peaceable tribe? Years ago there was discussion of opening trade with them. I think now is an appropriate time to revive that idea.”

Yes. Yes he has reached that point.

Taking a slow breath in, Hiccup mentally prepares for what he’s about to do. He’ll admit he’s curious. While Dagur’s affections were harsh and scared Hiccup off, Viggo’s affections are more like undertones that draw him in, a promise of something more that he’ll only discover if he gives into them. And a part of him wants to give in just to see where it goes.

Hiccup’s hand starts low. He rests a knuckle at the base of Viggo’s boot and slowly trails up. It’s unlikely he feels the touch but it’s more comfortable than Hiccup putting his hand straight on the man’s thigh. When his knuckle makes it past the top of the boot, makes contact with pants and the tender muscles underneath, Viggo leans his leg slightly into the touch as if to verify it’s actually there. A thrill goes up Hiccup’s spine.

He uses his fingertip to draw circles on the hunter’s leg, trace the seam of his pants halfway up the thigh, linger just a breath, and trace back down to draw more patterns. Above him Viggo shifts so he’s sitting back in his chair. From this angle he can glance down at Hiccup when his guests aren’t looking. Hiccup meets his eyes with a proposition for freedom and Viggo sends back a challenge. He doesn’t believe Hiccup will do more, doesn’t think he’ll cross that line.

Hiccup has always enjoyed proving people wrong.

He splays his hands over both of Viggo’s thighs, slides them up until they’re just shy of the crotch of his pants, glides them back down and around. He takes it slow in an effort to tease the man but also because something in him suddenly wants to feel out every muscle in these legs, commit them to memory and give his imagination fuel for later.

Viggo keeps his composure during all this. The only sign Hiccup has that he’s affecting the hunter is the growing bulge in his pants and the way he spreads his legs just a bit wider, subtly hooking his feet behind the teen as if to keep him there.

Well, Hiccup has no intention of leaving until he follows through.

He’s back to running his hands lower. He feels over strong calves before they dip into the boots. He eyes the bulge in Viggo’s pants as he does this, licking his lips a little, feeling tempted. It makes him realize that Viggo is the one who’s vulnerable here, that Hiccup is in control.

He decides he likes that very much.

Hands go between Viggo’s legs to the sensitive inner thighs. Viggo shifts, makes a small sound, but turns it into an affirmative hum at whatever had just been said. Hiccup smiles. He wonders how much of this Viggo can take before calling the meeting to a close. 

Hiccup gets onto his knees, puts his hands on Viggo’s powerful thighs. He travels them inward, close to that tantalizing spot right between them. Close, close... He’s touching that spot, touching Viggo’s cock through his pants. He kneads at it with his thumbs, and Viggo makes another humming sound. His legs open wider like he’s enjoying this. 

Hiccup listens to Viggo’s voice. It’s not as cool and unmoved as it usually is. He’s speaking quickly, as if wanting to adjourn this meeting soon. Hiccup hopes it’s almost over. He feels cramped under the desk, his muscles aching to be stretched. 

Finally, Hiccup is brave enough to move aside Viggo’s tunic and stick a hand down the front of his pants. Very suddenly, the meeting is coming to a close.

“Gentleman, perhaps we can discuss this another time,” Viggo said. “I just remembered I have more pressing matters to attend to.”

There are sounds of agreement as Hiccup feels around at Viggo’s cock. He’s big, bigger than he expected, and that sends a thrill shooting through him. 

The men are rising, leaving the tent. For a moment, nothing happens, and there is just silence save for Viggo’s heavy breathing.

“You know, my dear, this situation really is all your fault.” There is a smile in Viggo’s words, and Hiccup looks up at his face to see it. 

“Can I come out now?” Hiccup asks. He doesn’t know why he asks him for permission. 

“As long as you continue what you were doing down there,” Viggo answers. 

So, Hiccup removes his hand from his pants, and Viggo pushes his chair back so Hiccup can get out from under the desk. It’s a relief to stand, and he stretches his arms high above his head. Viggo’s just watching him as he does this. 

“Did you really have to make the meeting that long?” Hiccup asks.

Viggo stands, hands falling to Hiccup’s waist as if they’ve been there a million times. Viggo has never touched Hiccup like this before, and Hiccup very much likes it. 

“Yes, I did,” he answers. “There were important matters to discuss.”

Hiccup slips a hand into Viggo’s pants. “More important than this?” he asks coyly. 

Viggo makes a frustrated growling sound, sending another thrill through Hiccup, straight up his spine. Curious, Hiccup takes Viggo’s cock from his pants, glances down at it. He’s never really seen another man’s erect member before, but here one is right in front of him. And, he realizes that he likes it. He likes it very much. To get a feel for it, he strokes it, and Viggo makes that humming noise again. His hands began working at Hiccup’s armor, pulling pieces off of him.

“So we’re really going to do this?” Hiccup asks. He raises his arms so that Viggo can pull his leather armor off of him. “Whatever  _ this  _ is?”

“I suppose we are,” Viggo says. He looks Hiccup over before tugging at the bottom of his tunic. “You’re very beautiful, you know.”

Hiccup blushes, looks away for a moment. He doesn’t know how to respond. Yes, he’s been called beautiful before, but never by someone like Viggo, someone older and more mature, and… handsome. Yes, Hiccup can admit that Viggo is handsome. He really is, even with those dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. 

“Now, you were under the desk,” Viggo says with a smirk. “How about being bent over it?”

Hiccup’s pants are suddenly feeling too tight, and his breath is coming in small pants. 

“I-I suppose I can do that,” he says awkwardly, wishing he could come up with something better.

“You’ve seen me,” Viggo says. “Let’s get a look at you, shall we?”

Hiccup’s tunic comes off, and then Viggo’s hands are pulling down Hiccup’s pants. Hiccup is gasping. He’s so acutely aware of how he’s never done this before, how new all of this is. 

A hand around him as soon as he’s free from his pants. Hiccup gives a startled cry, but then realizes that Viggo’s hand feels good there. It’s large and calloused and wonderful. Viggo strokes Hiccup, looking him over as he does.

“This part of you is no exception to your beauty,” he says, and Hiccup can feel the sheer amount of blood in his face at that. Viggo thought of him as beautiful! He did!

Then Viggo’s other hand is snaking around Hiccup’s back, sliding down till he’s gripping at his ass. Hiccup doesn’t know what to hold onto. One hand is on Viggo’s cock, the other his waist. Hiccup wishes that Viggo’s armor would come off, but that might be too much to ask for. He has his cock. What more could he need?

Hiccup suddenly knows what he wants to do. He gets down on his knees in front of Viggo, and Viggo makes a purring noise at that, hand running into his hair. Hiccup takes Viggo’s cock, and very tentatively licks at the tip. 

“Mm, good boy, Hiccup.”

Something about the praise makes Hiccup beam inside: he likes it very much. So, Hiccup runs his tongue all along the underside of the shaft. He doesn’t taste any sort of special, but that’s alright; Hiccup wasn’t expecting him to. 

Then Hiccup does something bold. He puts his mouth around the head of Viggo’s cock, sucks on it. Viggo makes a small groaning noise, fingers tugging at Hiccup’s hair. Hiccup likes the stinging his scalp, the feel of Viggo’s hand, so he takes him deeper till he’s almost touching the back of his throat. He’s never done this before, and Viggo is big, so this is all of him he can take, but Viggo doesn’t seem to mind. He just lets Hiccup grip the base of his cock and take what he can in and out of his mouth. Hiccup looks up at Viggo from under his eyelashes, and Hiccup can see Viggo lose his breath at that. That makes him feel good. 

After some time, Viggo is tugging harder on Hiccup’s hair, a sign for him to stop. Hiccup does, licking his lips, panting. The salty taste of precum is on his tongue. Hiccup comes up to stand, steadily stroking Viggo’s cock. 

“My dear, I’m going to make you feel pleasure like nothing you’ve ever felt before,” Viggo breathes. He takes Hiccup’s face in both his hands, leans close, and Hiccup knows with sudden clarity what is going to happen. Yes, Hiccup had just sucked Viggo’s cock, but something about a kiss felt more intimate than that. And that is what Viggo was about to give him.

Their lips touch, and it’s like nothing Hiccup has ever experienced. Yes, he’s kissed Astrid before, but this is different, hotter, more passionate. Hiccup hums into the kiss, kissing back, feeling at Viggo’s face. His beard is under his palms, and Hiccup realizes that he’s never kissed a man before. He’d thought about kissing a man before, of course, thought of kisses forced upon him by Dagur, but this was different. This was because he  _ wanted  _ it. 

Then Viggo is kissing the corner of Hiccup’s mouth, his jaw, down the side of his neck. Hiccup tilts his head for him, a small moan leaving him as Viggo finds a particularly sensitive spot with his lips. He lets his eyes shut, in complete bliss. 

It isn’t long before Hiccup is bent over the desk and his pants yanked down around his knees. Hiccup is panting with excitement. He’s about to have sex. He’s about to have sex with  _ Viggo Grimborn _ .

“Have you ever done this before?” Viggo asks Hiccup, leaning over him, running his hands over his naked torso. He nips at his ear, and Hiccup is leaking precum from it. 

“No,” Hiccup answers honestly, not feeling embarrassed about his lack of sexual experience.

“I will be gentle,” Viggo tells him. He kisses down his spine and Hiccup arches into it with a happy sound. Then his mouth is going low, lower, and…

_ Oh… _

Hiccup moans rather loudly at the feel of Viggo’s mouth against his rim. He’s lapping at him delicately, kissing him, lavishing this part of him with attention. Hiccup has never had this happen before. Hiccup grips at the desk tightly, nails digging into wood. 

Hiccup is panting when Viggo comes up. Then Hiccup feels the tip of Viggo’s cock against his rim.

“N-no stretching?” Hiccup asks. 

“You can take it, yes?”

And Hiccup thinks he probably can. He very much wants to. He wants Viggo inside of him.  _ Now.  _

“Yes.”

“Good boy.” 

Hiccup inhales sharply and rises as Viggo’s cock pushes into him. He’s so big, stretching him to the point of pain, and he just keeps  _ going _ . Hiccup is gasping, voice leaking into each breath. Then finally, Viggo is in him down to the balls, and Hiccup lays himself back over the desk, breathing hard, seeing stars in his vision.

“Oh my gods,” he breathes. 

“Are you alright?” Viggo asks. Hiccup realizes that he never thought of Viggo checking in on him during sex, making sure he was okay. But he is, and it’s fitting. 

“Yeah.”

“I will go slowly.”

Viggo has both his hands on Hiccup’s hips now. He moves, and Hiccup gasps and moans. Oh gods, he feels  _ good _ . He pulls almost all the way out, then pushes back in, and along the way he brushes against something that floods Hiccup’s body with heat and makes him cry out. Hiccup doesn’t know what that spot is, but he wants more of it. And Viggo gives it to him. He keeps to a slow pace, barely rocking Hiccup against the desk. The friction of him is wonderful, and so is the stretch and depth. Hiccup moans loudly, resting the side of his head against the desk. Each time Viggo pulls out he thinks he gets ahold of his composure, but then he’s pushing back in, brushing against that spot, destroying even the miniscule  _ thought  _ of composure. Hiccup is lost in a sea of pleasure like nothing he’s ever felt before. 

It becomes almost painfully unbearable when Viggo reaches a hand down and finds his cock. Hiccup is crying out, and he’s forgotten about the world outside of the tent. Viggo’s tent is situated far from anything else though, so it’s unlikely that anyone can hear him. Viggo is rather quiet during sex, only letting out the occasional grunt or moan. Hiccup wants to hear more, so he contracts his muscles around him, and Viggo’s loses his breath and then moans. Yes, perfect. 

“I want you to lose yourself,” Viggo says to Hiccup, voice throaty and deep. “I want you to cum.”

And oh gods, Hiccup was going to. He was close, so close, everything in him tightening, building towards climax. Just a little more, and…

Hiccup can’t help it: he screams. He arches his back and clutches at the desk and screams. Viggo is moving through it as his passage contracts him. His cock is burning, and everything he is is being razed in flame. He sees flashing white behind his eyelids. 

He comes back from it moments later, realizing that there is now something hot and sticky inside of him, and that Viggo is withdrawing. Hiccup feels empty without him there, even with the little bit of himself he left for him. The both of them are breathing hard, moaning in the aftershocks of pleasure. 

Finally, Hiccup has the strength to get up. His knees are shaking, and Viggo has to put an arm around him to keep him up. There’s a sly smile on his lips.

“I’m sure that was to your liking?”

Hiccup nods, breathless. He looks up at Viggo. “Better than a meeting, right?”

“Yes. Better than a meeting.” Viggo leans his head down and kisses him, and Hiccup is content.


End file.
